Atrial fibrillation (AF) is the leading cause of strokes due to thrombi (e.g., blood clots) that predominantly form in the left atrial appendage (LAA) and then subsequently embolize.
There are, of course, a number of treatments to prevent, or more accurately reduce the risk of, stroke. But the treatments are lacking. For example, although systemic anticoagulation using warfarin has been used to minimize the risk of stroke, warfarin is nonetheless associated with a 0.5-1% per year risk of major bleeding including intracranial bleeding. Furthermore, not all patients are eligible to take warfarin due to risk of bleeding. More importantly, patients at highest risk for strokes often are also at highest risk of bleeding and cannot take warfarin.
There is need for a device that will effectively prevent thrombi formation and embolism, and preferably provide additional functionality to treat a patient experiencing AF.